pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Montez
Chris Montez (born January 17 1943 in Los Angeles as Ezekiel Christopher Montanez) is a Mexican-American singer . He is best known for his hit Let's dance. Biography Christopher Montanez was on January 17 1943 in Los Angeles, born the youngest son in a family of twenty children and grew up in Hawthorne , California . His brothers, he learned guitar playing. In his teens, he was on the same high school as The Beach Boys . At that time he was a fan of Ritchie Valens . Which inspired him to also record to record. Thus appeared in 1960 Montez 'first singlet She's my rockin 'baby. By in 1962 published All you had to do was tell me Montez is gradually known in Los Angeles, but later that year following his big break with Let's dance. At the age of 19 he scored this his first and biggest hit in the US (# 4) and grows into a rock and roll classic . The same year there will Some kinda fun, but he knows how to beat this single short of his previous success. When both numbers top 10 hits in the UK are, Montez decision there on tour to go. The Beatles (then still known only by their first hit, Love Me Do) stood in his support act . Although the contact with the Beatles went well, it was once out of hand between John Lennon and Chris Montez. John Lennon had a beer emptied over the head of Montez, and Montez Lennon began to fight.Tommy Roe , who was also on tour, took them apart. When Chris Montez returned to America, his popularity dropped sharply. That made him decide to go back to school. He studied music, but he was advised to continue in music. Montez, however, was offered a contract by producer Herb Alpert . At first he refused, but later he signed the contract. Herb Alpert wanted him to rock 'n' roll switched to a quieter repertoire. Although Montez was not keen on the idea, he agreed anyway. It earned him in 1966 and 1967 five US hits, including Call me and The more I see you were the greatest. The more I see you also became a modest hit in the Netherlands . In America, his last hits. In 1972 Chris Montez made a comeback in Europe with some Spanish - and English-language songs. This earned him several hits in Germany , Austria , Netherlands and Flanders. His biggest hit of this was Ay no digas from 1973 , which in the Netherlands to # 3 came in the top 40 and in Flanders to # 7 in the top 30 . In Austria, it even became a number 1 hit. While this was not a hit single in England, there was his debuuthit Let's dance re-released, helped make this country yielded tenth place. Even when there in 1979 was released for the third time, it became a modest hit. Then Chris Montez is no longer in the charts returned. In 1983 he released an album with Spanish songs, but that did not break pots. Currently Montez still occurs in the oldies circuit. Discography Singles Category:American singer Category:1943 births